Dead Blood (Alter Universe)
by Mythic-Girl
Summary: Mutants were welcomed & weren't too much of a problem until the trouble the vigilante X-Men started up by Quentin Quire and Rouge. The Brotherhood are the Police lead By Prof X & Magneto. Excalibur is the FBI led by Iceman & Kitty Pryde,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Quentin stepped silently into the assembly room at the Mansion he had taken over for the X-Men's base of operations.

_*All X-Men, report to the assembly room immediately. I will explain when everyone arrives.* _

The month prior, Quentin had been listening to the police scanner in his office, and that was when he started forming a plan to break out the mutant that could only be called Wither.

Stepping into the room, Quentin took a seat at the table and waited for the rest of the X-Men to arrive. His plan having been formulated, he was ready to give his team the lowdown. It was time to bring a mutant to their cause, a mutant that would be a wonderful addition.

Black, low heeled boots clicked along halls as a voice entered the wind riders mind, 'Well so much for breakfast.' she thought as she turned around and headed back the other way, towards the conference room. Arriving, she opened the door, arching a white brow as she did to see she was the first one there. With a mental sigh Storm walked over and sat not to far from Quentin, "Good morning Quentin." she smiled as she placed her arms on the table, her hands folded together.

Marie set down her coffee on the side table for a moment. She picked up the remote control and shut off the TV. She figured she would just have to catch up on the news another time. She picked up her gloves and her coffee, and then left the private study she shared with Quentin. Marie made a brief stop in the kitchen to drop off her cup before heading to the Assembly room.

As Marie crossed the threshold to the meeting room she pulled the sleeves of her black cable knit sweater down to her wrists. She unconsciously adjusted her clothing to ensure that none of her skin between the top of her form-fitting dark denim jeans and sweater was exposed. She smiled at Quentin as moved around the table to her seat, which was to the left of Quentin.

"Good morning darling." Marie said in the delightfully sweet southern girl accent she had. As she crossed behind him to get to her seat, she ran her uncover fingers cross the top of his back. She placed her gloves in front her on the table and took her seat. She smiled at Quentin as she ran her hands through her hair pulling it all together and on side, so it wasn't in her face. She thought to follow her greeting with a question about the meeting and/or a personal question, but she could hear others approaching and so she opted to be quiet.

Inside Storm cringed at the pairs lovey doviness. It sort of made her sick, but to each their own. Deep down she really wanted something like that herself, but she would never let on. That was brushed from her memory as soon as Quentin spoke to her and she nodded. Cover was something she was good with. A bit of fog, maybe some heavy snow to make it near impossible to see, sure. It would look odd to humans, but she could care less really. She had a job to do and anyone that got in the way would meet a very electrifying death. Plus she really didn't have to worry about her comrades being able to see through her cover with all the high tech gadgets they had, they would be able to see through whatever she put down.

"Jean's not here yet, but this is important, so I'll just open a link to her mind so she can watch the meeting." Quentin said coldly, his hand slipping down and grabbing Rogue's ass. "Morning baby." He said with a grin. "There is a mutant in custody that will be a good addition to our cause. His name is Kevin Ford. Our job is to break him out with as little police interference as possible." He looked momentarily at Rogue, then over towards Storm. "Storm, you'll be giving us cover, so we can get into the prison without any resistance, or at least try." He then looked back at his fiancé.

"Baby, when we get in, you'll be taking the memories of a guard, so we can find Kevin's cell." He continued speaking, addressing Jean as if she were in the room, since the link he had opened would allow her to hear him.

"Jean, you're flying us in. You'll be waiting with the Jet, so we can make a quick escape once we grab Kevin." He paused momentarily, only to give Rogue a kiss, a passionate kiss on the lips. "Does anyone have any questions?" He asked once the kiss was broken.

Keeping the link open to Jean so she could still hear every word that was said in the conference, Quentin smiled over at his fiancée. "We get suited up to go, right now." He said, standing and then pausing momentarily when Marie asked her question about Kevin's talents. "Ford, or Wither as he has been known to be called, is capable of draining someone's life force by touching them. Like you, Marie, he will never be able to touch another living being. Except for me. It makes me wonder what kind of shit Charles and his posse have up their sleeves when they're able to arrest a mutant such as Wither without losing even a single member of their force."

Quentin sighed softly. "Enough talk. Let's get this fucking show on the road. I want to be back in time to watch House."

"Well, then... let's gear up." Marie said pointing out the obvious next step they should do. She grabbed her gloves and pushed back from the table. Marie rose to her feet and left the table, after pushing her chair in.

As Rogue started toward the exit, she thought a moment about this new mutant, Wither that they were going to free. She had mixed feelings about this task they were about to go on. Mostly her feelings centered on the mutant and not their actions. She felt empathy about another poor soul who couldn't experience physical touch. It was hard to deal with for her and so she figured it was the same for him. Marie knew this mission meant that she would have to deal with her own semi-similar insecurities and that is one of the things she hates to do. Marie knew she needs to suck it up and everything would be okay. Rogue didn't like the idea of anyone being locked up on because of what they were... it always echoed of her past. She was pretty sure the mutant probably just found himself one day walking along the street and then next minute under arrest. She wondered if one day she slipped up and the goon squad would finally grab. She knew life would be over at that moment. She did her best to shrug it off as she didn't want Quentin or Jean to pick on her feelings and thoughts.

"So I bet the goon squad thinks they have a real goldmine in their grasps with him." Marie said in that southern Louisiana drawl that made even the worse news sound acceptable. "Poor boy probably doesn't even know were going to save him from life of being only an expendable pawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Storm smirked, "Oh yes, loads of fun. Especially if anyone tries to stop us." she grinned over at Rogue. She had to admit, she would also like to know what they were going up against. As Quentin stood, so did she, pausing momentarily to hear about this man, 'Ah interesting.' she thought as she nodded her head, turned tail and walked out the door, leaving them alone with a bit of time together before the mission.

Taking the elevator down to the basement she grinned once more. She loved the way her suit felt against her body; it was most assuredly a definite turn on. What woman wouldn't feel sexy in a tight, black leather suit? By the gods she was horny, and the way the love birds were acting this morning didn't help. She may be a homo superior, but she still had wants and needs and she hadn't had anything between her legs in a while that didn't run on batteries. Unzipping her pant she ran a hand down, oh yea, she was soaked. Just thinking about that black leather was enough to dive her mad. Part of her thought secretly how she would fare as an S&M Mistress.

She couldn't be bothered with that right now though. She HAD to relieve herself. Fingering her clit wasn't enough. Her mind started to wonder. She had Q tied to a bed, she was in her black leather outfit, straddling him. He was so hard, but she did love to play, and play she did. Her mind wondered once more, why was it Q? It was always Q! Again, she didn't care as she started to moan as she fingered her clit faster and faster, finally shoving two fingers in as she grabbed the rail of the elevator, to keep herself from falling as her back arched and she came. She could care less if there was anyone watching her at all right now. Hell, if Q wanted to fuck her she'd say yes in a heartbeat, but she wouldn't do that to Rogue. Well, maybe if she wanted a 3-some, but that would be awfully hard to do with Rogues ability's. Coming to her senses, she wiped her hand on her sweater, not really caring since she was going to be changing soon anyways, zipped her pants and walked out of the elevator just as the doors opened, no one none the wiser.

Reaching the room where the suits were kept, she didn't care one way or the other to use the provided changing rooms. She had a great body and didn't care if anyone saw her naked or not. She removed her wet G-string and threw it in a corner with her bra and sweater. She truly was naked now. Catching herself in the mirror she had to admire herself for a moment. Dark, perfect skin, no scars no hair. Not even down in her groin area. Flat and toned stomach, and sexy curves. She did in all reality look like a goddess she thought as she abandoned the mirror and went in search of her suit.

Quentin kissed Marie passionately and then spoke. "I'll meet you in the garage, baby. Can you grab something from our room for me?" He asked, squeezing her ass. "I need the FBI badge I procured earlier this year. It might come in handy." He smiled and kissed her again before exiting the room and stepping onto the elevator. When it arrived on the proper floor, he stepped into the suit room and grinned to himself at the sight that greeted him, feeling his cock stir within his pants. "You're definitely a beauty, Storm. Its a wonder nobody has snatched you up yet." He leaned against the wall and watched her momentarily. "With beauty comes a certain naughtiness, apparently. Do you forget that nothing happens in this place without me being aware of it?"

Storm whipped her head at the sudden intrusion. It was NOT who she thought it may have been. She may not have been body shy around other guys or women, but this was her BOSS for the love of god. She quickly grabbed the leather suit from the rack, frowning on how little it covered, "S..sorry. I wasn't expecting you, thought I had more time." she swallowed. Her eyes widened and she flushed at his words, "Y...you saw that?" her lips trembled, not sure if she was more scared or turned on that he could see it. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "I'm sorry Quentin. That won't happen again outside of my room..." she trailed off, realizing that he could probably see what she did on most nights as well.

"Yeah, I saw that. Nothing happens without me knowing about it." Quentin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Marie would like to know what you think about when you do that." He smirked at her, before undressing himself, getting on his black leather uniform. "Garage. Meet us there." He informed her, before heading out of the suit room and towards the garage where the car they would be taking was waiting.

Storm's eyes widened at the mention of Marie, "I don't think that would be wise sir. She's like my sister. It would not do well if she knew what I thought about." she said as she quickly jumped into her suit, zipping it up. She nodded at his mention of the garage and watched him leave. She let out a breath and shook her head, 'Good god, really girl?' she sighed to herself. Pulling on her boots and making sure her hair was up and out of the way, she headed to garage herself.

Rogue stood there, eyes closed and lips pressed together, enjoying the last little essence of Quentin's touch for a few moments. She would have like more time with him and more time to enjoy the feeling, but it would have to wait they had someone to rescue. She half reluctantly went upstairs to the room she shared with Quentin. She opened the top side drawer to the desk and found the badge Quentin wanted.

Marie grabbed it and tossed on the bed. She kicked off her shoes as she pulled off her shirt and then pants. She had a spare outfit she kept up in the room and opted to change there, since she was already there. She was quick about sliding into formfitting outfit as she didn't want to be the last one everyone was waiting on.

The all back uniform was quite flattering, on everyone. It was thin enough to hide under other clothing without being too obvious, but the material itself was incredibly durable and stood up to a beating. They were definitely protected from neck down to their toes, especially with the steel toes boots.

'One piece of fabric away from being a burka.' Marie thought sarcastically to herself as she put on her specially designed gloves on. The gloves fit over the out sleeve of the uniform and semi sealed slit in all the fingers and palm area. Marie could easily unsheathe her fingers or entire hand from the protected gear in order to use her gift. It meant that only exposed skin she had was her face, which was a blessing to everyone because her ability to steal thoughts and temporally powers was not one she could always necessarily control. Those who had felt her touch and power often had a hard time not remembering the pain she unleashed on them.

Picking up the badge from the bed and her long black coat from the back of the door, Marie left room, but only after pausing in front of the mirror for a few seconds to check herself out. She smiled as she didn't look too bad. Marie pulled her long dark hair back into a tight ponytail as she quickly took the stairs down. If Strom was going to be providing cover she didn't need her hair blocking her vision.

"Garage." Marie softly reminded herself where they were meeting up as she hit the main floor. She quickly moved to opposite side of the mansion where the garage was.

"Ya'll under arrest." Marie said after she opened the door to the Garage and stepped inside. She playful flashed open the side of her coat exposing the badge that she had hooked it on her uniform. She mischievously giggled and then look around at the others present. "Ah sorry just couldn't help ma-self. We ready to go an' make this lil' family of ours bigger?"

Quentin watched as Marie entered the garage and briefly smirked. "It doesn't really work when you don't have the telepathic ability to make people believe the picture on the badge is actually you." He grinned and came up behind Marie, wrapping his arms around her waist and slipping the badge from under her jacket and sliding it into his pocket. "Everyone ready?" He questioned as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

"Jesus. Has anyone seen Jean?" He asked, before sending a telepathic message her way. /Jean, I know you're a woman and need time to apply your makeup, but we're not going on a bloody date here. We're heading to the prison to rescue a mutant that could add to our team, so hurry the fuck up or we leave without you and you'll be on janitor duty for a fucking month./ The message sent, Quentin revved the engine of the car and would wait 5 minutes for the red-headed telepath to arrive.

Marie looked outside the car window at the door to the mansion. She was concerned that Jean that not arrived yet. She figured the red head would have arrived before her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Marie didn't need to have any special powers to sense Quentin's concern.

Marie made a radical decision without much thought. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. She looked back at Quentin and gave him a quick kiss. She then quickly sprung from the car.

"I'll be back. Gonna go get her." Marie said. "Don't ya dare leave without me"

Marie bolted as quickly as she could to the door to the mansion and once inside she continued running to the dressing room. She looked around quickly, but didn't see her. Marie knew that it meant, more than likely, she would be in her room.

Marie sighed, but promptly took off toward Jean's private room. For the second time today, she opted for the stairs based on speed. She called out to Jean as she rounded the corner on the stairs and then again when she hit the floor with their private suites.

"Jean... ya startin' to worry us." Marie said as she did the courtesy knock once on the door outside of her room. She gave Jean five seconds to respond before she opened the door. "Time to get this dog `n pony show on the road… if ya catch ma drift sugar."

Jean knew she was late. Somehow between the music and her workout she somehow missed most of Quentin's telepathic call. How that could happen when he was being loud and obnoxious in someone's head she had no idea. The red head walked into the hanger at a brisk pace with her black leather costume still open mostly as she zipped it up as she walked. It was up to mid cleavage by the time she got to the car and she left it there when she climbed it. It was where she preferred it. Once seated the woman threw her long flowing hair over her shoulder. "Breaking some kid out of prison. Got it. What I don't get is why were wasting our energy going after one kid when there are other things we can be doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Marie opened the door. She scanned the room for Jean except to see her right off the bat, but the red head was nowhere to be seen. She sighed as she thought for sure that she would be in her room. Marie left Jean's room, closing the door behind her.

Marie racked her brain over where Jean might be as she head back to the Garage figuring they would just go without her. She opened the door the garage just as Jean slipped into the car. Marie rolled her eyes as it was her luck, but smiled because the worry around where Jean was dissipated.

"Gang is all here...finally." Marie said getting into the car. "Looks like it be time to roll out."

Marie smiled at Quentin and padded his leg gently after she buckled her seat belt. She looked back at Jean and Storm and smiled. She was happy the gang was all together. The initial gut thought was this rescue mission would be a walk in the park, but Marie knew from experience things could go south very quickly and so having everyone on board was comforting to her.

"Da boy's power is similar to mine Jean." Marie answered. "Do you really want the goon squad to have that at their disposal and have it turn on us? Plus it life; I mean not many of our kind is ever seen again after they get their hands on them. And didn't ya say babe…" Marie said turning to look at Quentin. "... that they captured him and suffered no loss `n injuries. That means they have something greater in their hands... power or something.

Marie fell silent for a moment. Her gaze fixed on the scenery on the outside of the car. She void of any real thought. She was going into her pre-ritual mode.

From time to time Marie felt all the essences from others she had taken on inside her via her powers. She knew that wasn't the case, but rather her mind trying to rational things beyond its ability. Regardless she made it a part of her regular ritual to go quiet and bit distance ensure she cleared anything else out before she had to bring more in.

After few moments her attention came back to those in the car. She turned and looked at everyone with smile on her face. She had no doubt that they wouldn't be anything but successful in this mission.

Despite being unsure of where in the conversation they car might be, Marie ask. "If everything goes as planned, can we pick up something for dinner on the way home?"

Storm smiled at Rogue, everyone seemed a little on edge or not there for a moment. She nodded, "That sounds good actually." she smiled. She turned her gaze out the window, pretty nice morning. 'Not for long.' she thought with a smirk on her face as she plotted what to do.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Quentin replied to Marie as he continued driving towards the Prison on the outskirts of town. He ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again. "Everyone know what they're supposed to do?" He asked, as he saw the prison approaching. "Well, I sure hope so. It appears we're here." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the prison. "Let's do this thing." He said.

Marie looked over at Quentin and smiled. She knew her role and was expected of her. It was almost always the same. She would use her abilities to incapacitate anyone in their way. She assumed it would mostly be humans, but there was, as always, a chance she could find another mutant and that was always a little bit scary and exciting. Quentin knew and was certain Jean knew that she secretly loved absorbing other mutants. It gave her chance to "try on" of powers and in her mind become useful. Of course most mutants past was anything but a walk in the park and dealing with that was not fun, in any way.

Marie looked back at her two beautiful best friends. She felt confident in their breakout. She knew Quentin had spent a considerable amount of time and effort into planning this thing. And with Storm and Jean along, they were a foursome that was hard to mess with.

Being only one of two non-telepaths in the car Marie felt compelled to respond audibly whenever she could. "Ready as long as everyone else is." Marie opened the door to the car and stepped out. She zipped up her jacket and rolled her shoulders and neck. She slipped her hands outside if her gloves and waited for the rest of party to led the way.


	4. Chapter 4

I sense more than one mutant. About four and I don't recognize them." Quentin said as he got out of the car, looking back over his shoulder at the others. "Keep alert. We may have company." He said as he looked towards the front door of the prison, clipping the FBI badge to his belt, before placing a hand on Storm's shoulder. "Change of plans. Storm and I are going through the front door. She's my prisoner." Looking towards Jean, he spoke. "Your telepathy has the ability to turn you invisible, right? Or at least make it so people won't be able to see you?"

Katya did not even turn her head; there was no point since the walls were plain metal. The guards sighed and shifted slightly but otherwise they made no other movement. There was no give in the chains at all since Katya had tested that out first. They would slip up and she would be ready, it was a good thing she didn't need to sleep but she knew in a few days if she didn't drain some energy she would start to feel the effects. The fools here kept trying to get her to eat but she didn't need food like common humans, which is not to say she has not consumed food from time to time. She just didn't need any food to stain herself like everyone else did.

Storm smirked at the change of plans, but nodded her head. He was the boss and she would do what was needed. Putting on her best rejected and dejected look, she held her hands in front of her like they were cuffed, head a little down and waited for instructions.

Marie didn't particular care for the news of the additional mutants and she certain did not like the change in plans. However she trusted Quentin and her partners, and knew that they would get the job done... no matter what. She looked at Quentin and Storm; she didn't envy them going inside. At least Jean could go unseen, but they would be there for all the world to see and that up'ed the danger.  
"I take it... if ya'll goin' in, then I've got car duty." Marie said sliding her hands back into her gloves. "Or do you still need me inside?"

Quentin placed a hand on Storm's shoulder and led her towards the front doors of the prison. Stepping up to the door and inside, he looked at the guard on duty. "Agent Rossi, Excalibur. Escorting prisoner to cell block 6." He said, flashing his badge. As the guard nodded and buzzed him in, Quentin stepped inside and after closing the door behind him, and seeing there was nobody else present, Quentin grinned. "Go to sleep." He said, looking into the guards eyes.

The guarded nodded and went to sleep at the desk.

Once they were inside, Quentin removed his hand from Storm's shoulder and dropped the facade of her being his prisoner. "We're in." He sent to the minds of those outside, which was Jean's cue to come inside.

/Come on in, love./ He sent to Marie's mind and hit a button to open all the cell doors, also deactivating the power dampener the police had placed on Kevin.

"Well, guess what." Kevin smirked as he grabbed hold of Raven's hand, and caused her to pass out in pain. "Looks like someone doesn't like the fact that I'm locked up in here." His cockiness was short lived by a quick optic blast from Scott. "Chief Xavier, Wither has gotten free from his confines, I think we've got company." Scott spoke into his radio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

/Detective Creed, head to the prison. We've got trouble./ Charles sent into Victoria's mind.

Just then an alarm went off. Marie snapped to and was alone in bed. Her heart was racing and sweat drenched her night gown. She looked over at the clock beside the bed and swore a string of curse words. She flopped back over and prayed that the close was wrong. She turned and looked again.

"Fuck you clock." Marie said as she reluctantly swung out of bed. She slowly walked the bathroom, shedding her clothing along the way. "Shower (yawn) Time."


	5. Chapter 5

Quentin entered the assembly room at the Mansion. It was once owned by a rich entrepreneur, by the name of Sebastian Shaw, but Quentin had used his powers of persuasion to procure it for the X-Men.

Attention all X-Men, report to the assembly room immediately. He sent telepathically before taking a seat at the head of the table. He would then wait for everyone to arrive.

Jean slowly walked into the assembly room carrying her book that she had been reading out in the study. "Hello Quentin." She said took a seat, it cross her mind as to what this meeting was about but she knew that her curiosity would be answered in time when the others had arrived.

Storm walked in and sat down, a towel in her hands that she was using to dry her hands. She was working in the garden when she heard Quentin's call so she stopped immediately and went to the assembly room. "Morning Quentin, morning Jean."

Marie knew she had to move quickly to the Assembly Room. She had just gotten out of the shower when Quentin had requested everyone's presence. She didn't have time to dry off. She threw on her clothes and left the room after grabbing her gloves.

Her long hair was still wet and it looked darker than normal because of it. Her gray streak stood out even more than normal. She desperately fussed with her hair as she walked to the Assembly Room. She didn't want to be late, but she wanted to look half way presentable.

"Mornin' All!" Marie said in her sweet southern accent. "Sorry I just jumped out of the shower and came a runnin' as fast as I can." Marie explained to those present. She pulled her shirt out a little bit in different spots from her clingy wet body.

Marie smiled at everyone as she found her seat and quickly took it. She hoped she wasn't the last one in.

Calvin walked into the room, looking like Quentin. "Hey boss." He grinned before morphing back to himself. "So, what's this meeting about?" He asked, looking over towards Marie and then to Ororo. "The two hottest women in the X-Men. One single, the other not." He grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." John said as he slipped into the room. He wasn't really sorry, and he knew Quentin would be able to read that, but the cocky pyrokinetic didn't care. He grinned cockily as he took a seat across from Ororo. "Seems everyone's here. We going to get started?"

Marie wished she had brought a towel down with her. She figured she could dried her hair while waiting for everyone to arrive, but as John walked in she knew the meeting would start as he was the last one. She flashed a smile to him to greet him.

Marie pulled her long hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get her shirt anymore wet than it already was. She then, along with others, looked over at Quentin. He had called the meeting and so it was only natural to think their leader would start it.

"Hello baby." Quentin grinned as he saw Marie coming into the room. Without missing another beat, Quentin started. "We need some cash. Our benefactor has stopped giving us anything, says we're too "evil" for his liking. Anyone got any ideas?" He asked.

Marie smiled and mouthed the greeting "hi babe" back to Quentin.

The shock, upon hearing the news Quentin delivered, was quite obvious on Marie's face. She recovered quickly and then looked around to the others at the table. She was desperately trying to think of something, anything that could possible elevate the situation they were in.

"Umm, well the Federal Reserve always has funds on hand." Marie said blurting out the first idea that popped into her head. She then followed it up with something she had done before joining with Quentin. "Or we could go down into the Diamond district and...umm... acquire some items."

"Well, I still have connections within the CIA." Calvin said. "I can always contact Theresa Cassidy and see if she still has her uncles number. He's rich." He said as he looked momentarily towards Quentin, but a glint came into his eye as he looked over at Ororo.

Ororo smiled at Calvin as she turned to listen to Quentin. "Hmm well we could do a job and sell the gains on the black market but that is only a short term solution. Is there any way to either change our benefactor's mind? If not then we will need to find a new benefactor." She said as she leaned back in her chair.

Jean chewed on her lower lip as she thought about the problem. "The way I see it is that we may need a front business like a club or something; legal of course so not to draw attention to ourselves. That could be a way of having a permanent source of income." She said with a shake of her head. "Otherwise we may need to find a benefactor who does not mind the way we operate."

John smirked slightly. "I could just rob a bank." He said, grinning over towards Quentin. "That is if its okay with you, boss?"

"Well .." Calvin started, looking over towards Ororo. "I like Pyro's idea. Let's rob a bank." He grinned and looked back over towards Quentin.

Marie looked at Quentin. All the ideas mentioned were quite do-able in her mind. All the ideas fit Quentin's need for more cash as well, or so Marie thought. "Well those are all great ideas." Marie said confirming her opinion. "What sounds good to you?"

"Well.." Quentin started to speak, before something hit him. "Hold that thought." He closed his eyes, trying to track the source. "There's been a prison break. Arkady Rossovich's kid. Find her and bring her here." He looked towards John, Ororo and Marie. "You three. The rest will come up with a way to find us some money."

"Sounds good, boss." Calvin smirked as he stood and moved out of the room, heading towards his own to make a phone call.

John nodded to Quentin. "We're on it." He said as he looked to the other two. "A'right, let's go." He said as he stood and walked out of the assembly room, heading towards the garage.

Marie nodded her head. She turned to her finance as she got out her seat. She leaned over to give him a hug, but realized she was still semi-wet from the shower. She paused for a moment to consider where to share her dampness or not. Marie leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check.

Following John out of the room, Marie pulled her clothes away from her body a little bit trying to get some air to dry them. She figured before they went out she could change and maybe towel off.  
"I'm going to change real quick." Marie said to John and Ororo. "I need to get into something that clingy. Sorry. I will be super quick."

Marie ran upstairs to her room. She started shedding closes and she burst through the door. She toweled off quickly and changed. She quickly left room to return to John and Ororo.

Ororo nodded her head as Marie quickly dashed upstairs to get changed and dry off. She followed John into the garage where she went over to the locker room and quickly got changed into her uniform. She had just run her fingers though her hair as she stepped out and glanced over at John. "I figured I might as well look professional, so what information do we have on this girl? Other then who her father was that is."


End file.
